PF
|date = July 27, 2011 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=104006 |termin = November 19, 2012 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=114060 |status = Defunct |statuscolor = Red |formermembertitle = Former Signatories |formermembers = Argent Basketball Ninjas Grämlins Ordinary Men Fighting Giants The Order of the Paradox }} PF (also referred to as Project Mayhem and Pillowfort) was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact bloc that was formed on July 27, 2011. It consisted of Argent, Basketball Ninjas, Grämlins, Ordinary Men Fighting Giants, and The Order of the Paradox. It was mutually dissolved by TOP, Argent and Gramlins on November 19, 2012. PF fought together in the Grudge War while during the Dave War TOP and BN fought, but not beside one another. The Project Mayhem Accords Treaty Supremacy I. All signatories pledge to keep and hold this treaty as their highest foreign-affairs priority. II. In the event that a signatory’s defense obligations to an outside treaty partner conflict with those owed to this treaty, the latter will take priority in every event. III. In the event that an alliance with whom any signatory holds a treaty should attack another signatory to this treaty, the treaty with said alliance must be canceled forthwith. IV. Signatories are prohibited from maintaining simultaneous membership in any bloc treaty that contains mutual defense, mutual aggression, non-aggression, or mandatory intelligence-sharing clauses of any sort. Intelligence I. Each signatory is required to share immediately, with all other signatories, any information that may certainly or merely possibly pertain to the safety of any signatory or to that of the military-level treaty partner of any signatory. II. Each signatory is required to render significant advance notice to the other signatories of interest in signing a treaty with an outside alliance. This shall allow time for a group discussion on the matter. While results of said discussion shall tender no legal obligation to the signatory in question, the signatory is highly encouraged to make said results a prime consideration in its decision on whether or not to pursue said treaty relationship, and in which form to do so. III. In order to ensure operational security, each signatory pledges to limit any privileged knowledge to the minimum practicable number of members within its alliance. The High Standards of OPSEC within the bloc is maintained within the best judgements of the individual allied governments. Military Action I. Mutual Defense. *A. Direct military action against any signatory shall be considered an attack upon all signatories. *B. For the purpose of defensive obligations, this treaty shall not chain. However, signatories have the option to respond to “chain into” another signatory’s war should they desire to do so. II. Mutual Aggression *A. Should any signatory initiate military action against an outside alliance, the other signatories are not required to follow suit. However, they may do so should they desire. III. Bloc Military Procedure *A. In case of independent military action by any signatory, 48 hours` prior notice must be presented to the other signatories. *B. In order to determine bloc behavior as regards independent military action by any signatory, a vote shall be held amongst the signatories. **1. In case of a unanimous vote in favor of the military action in question by all signatories, the declaration of war shall be issued as a bloc announcement. In this event, all wartime decisions and all peace talks with the opposition shall be conducted as a bloc. **2. In case of a majority vote in favor of the military action in question, the declaration of war shall not be a bloc announcement; however, it will be considered a bloc-sanctioned action, complete with declarations of support from those signatories who choose to not involve themselves. **3. In case of a vote that does not produce a majority in favor of the military action in question, the declaration of war shall be considered solely the realm of the alliance(s) involved. This shall not, however, suggest that the action is opposed by the bloc. **4. In case of a vote of only the requesting signatory voting in favor and all remaining signatories voting against military action request, the alliance in question shall abstain from the planned military action. **5. Any alliance not casting a vote within the allotted time-span shall be considered to be in support of the action in question. Treaty Membership I. Any signatory may withdraw from the treaty twenty-four hours after presenting to the other signatories a notice of intent to that effect. *A. Withdrawal from the treaty will establish between the signatories and the former signatory a seven-day period of non-aggression, this period beginning exactly twenty-four hours after the presentation of the signatory’s notice of intent. *B. Alliances are prohibited from withdrawing from the treaty while involved in a bloc-wide military action (one unanimously voted in favor of). Only by unanimous approval of the other signatories may an exception be made. II. Expulsion of a signatory may be accomplished by a unanimous vote of all signatories (excepting the target signatory). *A. A seven-day period of non-aggression shall exist between the remaining signatories and the target of expulsion, this period beginning the moment the expulsion vote succeeds. III. New signatories may be admitted to the treaty via a unanimous vote in favor by all existing signatories. IV. Signatory OTPs *A. All future defense-level treaties enacted by signatories must be non-chaining. V. For any alliance seeking to become a signatory, the introduction of non-chaining clauses into existing defense-level treaties will be a condition of entry. VI. Joint Treaties *A. Joint treaties with outside alliances may be enacted via unanimous vote of the signatories. **1. Joint treaties shall exist as if the signatories were together a single entity: all actions pertaining to the treaties will be jointly decided upon by the signatories. **2. Joint treaties may be canceled by a vote of one-half-plus-one of the signatories. Amendment and Dissolution I. Amendments to this text may be achieved via a unanimous vote of all signatories. II. Dissolution of this treaty may be achieved via a 75-percent majority vote. Signed Signed into being on this 27th day July, 2011, For Argent, Janax, Emperor Rustynail, Regent Poobah, Minister of Foreign Affairs For the Ordinary Men Fighting Giants Kill Joy, Chieftain Calderone, Pathfinder Autosave36, Pochtecatl Jedaye DaGeordie, Drunken Elder :OMFG disbanded on August 9, 2012. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=112647 For the Basketball Ninjas, Jack Shepard, President of Basketball Operations :BN disbanded on November 19, 2012. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=114045 For The Grämlins LiquidMercury, Praetor HellAngel, Executor Bob Janova, Judicator For The Order of the Paradox, Richard Rahl, Grand Master WalkerNinja, Grand Chancellor Zac the Sage, Grand Hospitaller See also